Cerejeira
by Sakureja
Summary: 'Eu devia me preocupar um pouco mais comigo mesma do que com essa vila estúpida'. Sakura é nomeada traidora por Konoha e assim a unica pessoa que pode vir a salva-la é alguém que já passou por isso. Mas para tudo se tem um preço, não?
1. Just Cherry

**ATENÇÃO:** Primeiro, Como algumas pessoas lindas tiveram **dúvidas** sobre o capitulo, eu vim atualizar apenas para dizer que **este primeiro capitulo é meio confuso mesmo, os próximos vão explicar o porque disso tudo e como a história chegou a tal ponto**. _Me desculpem_ por deixar dúvidas mas **prometo** que elas se esclarecerão.

Segundo, eu **não atualizei a fanfic ainda**, ela só está aparecendo com dois capitulos para alguns porquê a fanfic não estava querendo aparecer no site e eu fiz isso para fazer um teste e **ver se ela voltava ao ar**. ****

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, pertence à Masashi Kishimoto. Quem sabe um dia o Sasuke, Gaara ou Neji não vão pertencer, né? ):

**Nota:** Esta é uma versão reescrita. A primeira versão ficou Online no site até umas semanas atrás porém não estava me agradando e eu decidi escrever novamente. Porém recomendo a quem acompanhava e queira continuar que leia novamente pois alterei algumas coisas.

**Resumo:** '- Eu devia me preocupar um pouco mais comigo mesma do que com essa vila estúpida.' - Sakura é tachada de traidora por Konoha e assim a unica pessoa que pode vir a salva-la é alguém que já passou por isso. Mas para tudo se tem um preço, não?

* * *

..

Sentia seu corpo ser carregado, estava muito cansada para tentar entender alguma coisa.

As árvores passavam em alta velocidade, moviam-se de forma incrível e pareciam até dançar aos seus olhos marejados.

..

Pela primeira vez em algumas horas colocava novamente seus pés sobre terra firme, reconhecia o lugar.

Finalmente estava bem longe de Konoha.

..

Os orbes verdes focalizaram-se e gravaram bem as paredes a sua volta. Tinham um tom marrom porém não muito escuro, lembravam terra tochas nas mesmas davam um ar sombrio ao corredor extenso de intermináveis portas de madeira.

O Uchiha caminhava um pouco a frente dela, a uma curta distancia. E o time que tomara Sasuke de si, vinha logo atrás dela.

_Prisão._

Sentia-se presa, as portas pareciam não terminar nunca. Cercada pelos antigos _inimigos.  
_Pode vê-lo parar em frente a uma porta relativamente maior que todas as outras. Olhou ao redor, percebendo que os outros haviam desaparecido, talvez enquanto ela se encontrava perdida nos próprios pensamentos.  
Sasuke puxou a porta de correr, revelando um quarto grande e simples porém bem decorado mas vazio a sua percepção.

Em seu interior havia uma cama de casal bem extensa, lhe parecia realmente confortável. Mais ao fundo uma extensa bancada de madeira, coberta de pergaminhos e papeis com uma cadeira a frente. Havia uma estante com prateleiras de vidro repleta de livros e uma porta bem grande bem mais ao fundo do quarto, aonde deveria ser o closet do mesmo. Podia se notar ao canto uma poltrona grande que estava até virada para a parede de vidro.

Observava a lua cheia sobre o céu através de tal parede quando foi puxada para dentro e a porta atrás de si ser empurrada.

As mãos hábeis do Uchiha iam retirando as peças molhadas de roupa que trajava, com pressa. Sentiu-se aliviada, estavam colando em seu corpo, pesando.

Ela se sentia tão cansada, depois da viajem surpresa.  
O corpo coberto apenas pela roupas intimas caiu sobre a cama que agora seria sua também. Encolheu-se, apertando os joelhos contra seu corpo, tremendo levemente.

_Tsunade_. A _Vila_. Todos haviam preferido _perde-la_ ao vê-la feliz.

Os olhos verdes iam se enchendo pelas lagrimas, a visão ficando turva.

A cama ao seu lado afundou um pouco. Ele havia se aproximado, deitando-se ao lado dela, envolvendo seu corpo pequeno com os fortes braç lágrimas dela insistiam em cair, pesadamente contra a bochecha rosada.

* * *

_Parou em frente à porta da sala de sua atual sensei._

_Hesitou._

_Mal havia chegado na cidade e Tsunade já queria encontra-la? Deveria ser algo relacionado à sua última missão. Completada com sucesso, como sempre. Ela nunca falhava._

_Abriu a porta, espiou lá dentro vendo sua mestra entretida com algumas papeladas referentes a Konoha e seus problemas._

_- Tsunade-shishou, desculpe a demora. – Disse baixo com um leve sorriso._

_Fechou a porta atrás de si antes de continuar seu rumo até a frente da mesa da Gondaime, colocando-se em posição para escuta-la._

___- Como você sabe eu não tenho muito tempo a perder, preciso cuidar de alguns assuntos importantes portanto quero ser bem direta. – Assistiu a mais nova concordar novamente. – A quanto tempo você tem se encontrado com Uchiha Sasuke?_

___A rosada se assustou. Os olhos esverdeados começavam a ser tomados pelas pequenas lagrimas fazendo-os brilhar por um segundo. Após tanto trabalho para não ser descoberta, após tanto trabalho para conseguir vê-lo nem que por uma noite apenas, após tanto esperar por um demonstração de carinho dele... Ela percebeu aonde a mais velha queria chegar._

___- Eu... Eu realmente não sei. – A franja lhe cobria os olhos._

___Ela não podia demonstrar a tristeza, não podia deixar sua fraqueza transparecer. Sakura ergueu a face com certa frieza engolindo o choro para encarar Tsunade._

___- Sakura, sabe... Eu poderia te expulsar daqui agora mas como você é, ou melhor era, uma das pessoas que eu mais confiava, eu vou te dar duas opções: Ou você deixa de se encontrar com ele ou pode ser presa por traição. O que você prefere?_

___- Eu não trai ninguém. – Pronunciou em baixo tom e friamente. – Eu apenas o vi, uma ou duas vezes... Isso não significa nada._

___- E não me contar? – A outra ergueu-se estreitando o olhar. – Você encontrou-se em segredo com um traidor sem me dizer, como irei saber as informações que trocaram?_

___- Eu nunca deixarei de vê-lo além do que você não sabe do que esta falando, está me acusando de algo que eu não fiz_

___- Bem, você não me deixa escolha._

___E assim ela explodiu._

___- Talvez eu deva me importar um pouco mais comigo mesma do que com essa vila estúpida._

___Virou-se caminhando com um pouco de pressa para fora do prédio. Em alguns minutos todos estariam à caça dela, precisava se apressar. Correu entre as ruas de Konoha aproveitando que a cidade inteira ainda não sabia do ocorrido, encostou-se em uma arvore que havia ali, escondendo-se._

___- HEY!_

___Ela olhou para os lados procurando quem havia lhe gritado. Levou uma kunai a mão preparando-se para atacar quem fosse necessário. Mas logo os lábios foram tampados e ela conseguiu desviar o olhar para encarar a pessoa. Reconheceu os fios loiros e compridos da melhor amiga de infância e suspirou aliviada._

___- Vamos rápido, precisamos te ajudar a escapar. – Quando olhou ao seu lado reconheceu a garota dos coques e a sempre tímida Hyuuga._

___Os olhos esverdeados se encheram pelas lágrimas, pela primeira vez naquele dia._

___- Obrigada._  


* * *

Sentiu uma movimentação próxima a seu corpo. A rosada ergueu-se de uma só vez sentando-se na cama. A única iluminação presente ali era a luz do luar.

Respirou profundamente, estava só.

- A noite está bonita hoje. – Reconheceu a voz calma e baixa de Sasuke vindo de algum canto do quarto.

Sakura olhou a sua volta procurando o rapaz. O olhar focou-se na poltrona que ficava ali na quina do quarto.

Se levantou, enrolando o corpo coberto apenas pelas roupas intimas com o fino lençol da cama. Os passos foram curtos e silenciosos até alcança-lo.  
Não pode deixar de notar que o Uchiha permanecia realmente interessado na lua, relaxado contra o assento, a noite estava calma e pelo movimento das folhas das árvores deveria estar ventando um pouco.

- Como se sente?

- Estou bem.

- Sonhou com eles pelo que pude notar. – Disse ainda observando o jardim extenso a sua frente. – Você fala em quanto dorme.

O silêncio dominou o quarto.

- Vou te mostrar o banheiro, tome um banho depois vamos a cidade comprar algumas roupas para você e comer alguma coisa. – Ergueu-se, segurando o braço da menina e puxando-a até uma porta que havia ali dentro, uma mesma que ela não havia percebido em sua breve analise.

Sasuke soltou-a dentro do cômodo e logo entregou-lhe uma toalha e saiu sem dizer mais nada.

Pegou-se observando o banheiro dele que era completamente revestido de azulejos, pretos até certa altura. Tocou a parede fria com seu corpo por um instante, apertando a macia e branca toalha contra seu corpo apegando-se a ela. Porquê ele havia lhe tratado tão friamente? Não conseguia compreender.

Levantou-se com um pouco de dificuldade. Ela não tinha mais casa, amigos, família, não possuía mais nada na vida. Não sabia o que iria fazer. Se não fosse por ele... Talvez.

Sentiu a água morna lhe tocar o corpo frio, não queria demorar muito no banho. Passou a mão pelos fios rosados e agora em um tamanho comprido que lhe alcançava a cintura. Deixou a água cair e lhe limpar em uma tentativa de livrar-se de tudo de ruim com aquele banho.

Secou o cabelo e o corpo antes de enrolar-se na toalha e sair dali.

Sasuke estava sentado sobre a cama, encarou-a, fazendo a mesma corar de cima abaixo. Ele não pode deixar de descer os olhos, mesmo que por um segundo, pelo corpo molhado e coberto apenas pela toalha.

Arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Peguei uma roupa da Karin pra você, espero que sirva. – Desviou o olhar para a blusa e o curto short da companheira de equipe. – E a propósito, bela forma.

Sakura corou ainda mais antes de se aproximar e tocar as peças de roupa.

- Não sei se vai caber.

- Estamos indo jantar e comprar roupas. Você deve estar apresentável por aqui.

- Por... Porquê ? – Arriscou.

- Pense você, a esposa de um grande líder deve estar sempre bem vestida e apresentável.

- Ah sim.. Espere, como?

- Você pertence a nós agora ou melhor, a mim. E eu ando precisando de companhia por fins políticos, econômicos e para retirar aquelas.. irritantes e insuportáveis interesseiras do meu pé. - Mentiu.

Ela engoliu o seco. Esposa? Uchiha?

A menina sentou-se ao lado do moreno que lhe sorriu pelo canto dos lábios, como costumava fazer quando eram crianças. Jogou-se para trás na cama, deitando-se ao lado dele. O mesmo apenas a olhou.

- A calcinha e o sutiã.. Bem, eu... arranjei por ai.

- Não, obrigada. – Pegou as roupas e correu para o banheiro.

Não foi necessário muito tempo para que ela se vestisse. Olhou-se no espelho.

Oh Deus, ela estava ridícula.

O short apertado lhe envergonhava um pouco mas se ela não saísse dali iria morrer de fome ou pior, usar aquelas roupas para sempre. Abriu a porta, engolindo o seco.

- Vamos ? – Ele disse antes de olha-la de cima abaixo como havia feito a pouco.

- Pare de me olhar assim. – A voz saiu baixa.

Sasuke riu, uma risada um pouco séria.

E então saiu dali acompanhado por ela. Andaram em silêncio, lado a lado até uma sala que havia em uma das mil portas que Sakura não conseguia identificar, todas eram iguais mesmo.

Ele adentrou o ambiente, era uma sala bem grande, havia um enorme sofá lateral que chamou a atenção dela, principalmente pelo fato do restante do grupo dele estar sentado ali. Reparou bem nos três, como nunca havia feito antes pela falta de tempo, a única menina do grupo era a ruivinha de óculos, a mesma que a olhava agora reparando em suas roupas apertadas no corpo dela. O outro era um carinha que lhe lembrava um peixe, não tanto quanto aquele azulão da Akatsuki, que a olhava com certa malicia deixando-a desconfortável e o último era um homem enorme que a deixava meio assustada.

- Como já sabem está é a Sakura.

- Carne nova em ?

- Não Suigetsu. Ela não é do time é apenas... minha. – Até ele mesmo estranhou ao dizer isso em publico.

Os orbes ônix se focaram na companheira de equipe que quase surtou sentada ao lado de Suigetsu. Sasuke apenas sorriu, aquele mesmo sorriso frio que ele lhe dava quando eram menores e ele ainda pertencia ao time sete.

* * *

_Não fazia muito tempo desde que havia visto-a pela última vez._

_Os cabelos compridos que lhe alcançavam a cintura, os olhos esverdeados como duas pedras valiosas, as mais valiosas que ele podia pensar em um dia ter. O corpo escultural de uma mulher, não mais aquela criança que ele havia conhecido a tanto tempo atrás._

_As coisas mudaram e ele também havia mudado, crescido, aprendido a aceitar as coisas e se entregar ao sentimentos que escondeu durante tanto tempo. Ele havia feito a pequena flor sofrer muito mas não queria que ela o visse morrer e sofresse ainda mais, era por isso que a renegava._

_Ele suspirou profundamente, ansioso._

_Era tão bom te-la ao seu lado novamente, poder aperta-la e manter a mesma segura entre seus braços._

_Sim, ela lhe fazia falta._

_Há alguns meses eles haviam se encontrado em uma cidadezinha por acaso, depois de tanta conversa e brigas eles haviam se resolvido. Na frente de todos ele permanecia o mesmo: um cara frio e mudo. Quando estava com ela, as coisas eram diferentes.._

_E como todas as vezes que era mandada em uma missão para fora de Konoha eles se encontravam e passavam algum tempo juntos, aproveitando cada segundo até o fim, quando tinham que se separar mais uma vez._

_-Sasuke-kun!- Ouviu a voz doce da menina próxima de si. Virou-se, encarando-a de forma seria._

_-Sakura. - Sua voz saiu em baixo tom, enquanto assistia sua aproximação._

_Sakura sorriu._

_Daquela mesma forma doce igual de quando eles eram pequenos e ele não suportava ver tal sorriso estampado em sua face._

_Os lábios se tocaram em um doce beijo. Aos poucos intensificavam o mesmo as línguas roçavam uma na outra de forma quente enquanto um apegava-se ainda mais ao corpo do outro de uma forma quase necessária, evidentemente._

_Separaram-se._

_- Sakura, eu... – O Uchiha, tentava criar coragem para dizer a ela, algo que para a maioria é algo simples, mas para ele podia não ser. – Eu... – Suspirou. – Senti sua falta._

_A menina sorriu, levando sua mão direita ate o rosto do rapaz, acariciando-lhe a face._

_- Eu também senti a sua, Sasuke-kun!_

_Um pequeno sorriso podia ser visto se formando entre os lábios do Uchiha, enquanto este prensava o corpo da Haruno contra o tronco de uma árvore, que estaria próxima dos dois, aproximando assim a face de seu ouvido._

_- Então, temos muito o que fazer para nos livrar desta "saudade", não? – Ela sentiu a face __queimar pela vergonha._

* * *

Fazia algumas horas ou talvez apenas minutos que o pequeno grupo andava. Os olhares maldosos de Karin para cima de si continuavam, ela estava apenas se segurando para não se virar e lhe quebrar a cara. Não podia.

Sasuke, como todo líder, ia a frente sendo apenas seguido pelos restantes pela vila. A cidade era grande, talvez até maior que Konoha, não, era maior. Uma cidade bem bonita aparentemente e desenvolvida. As pessoas reverenciavam o grupo e algumas olhavam curiosas para a nova integrante.

- Vamos nos dividir, vão comer alguma coisa e nos vemos mais tarde. – Disse antes de parar.

Os outros três concordaram e foram procurar algum restaurante para alimentarem-se.

Ele a encarou.

Mas não do jeito que ele costumava encara-la agora e sim do modo que ele a via antes, ela podia notar em seu olhar. Ia criando coragem para lhe dizer alguma coisa, ela tinha que resolver aquela última briga que eles haviam tido.

- Sasuke..

Virou-se começando a andar, apenas ignorando a doce pronuncia de seu nome.

Ela se calou por um segundo e então o seguiu.

O Uchiha adentrou uma loja bem bonita por sinal. Lá dentro logo foram atendidos por uma mulher, ele lhe disse alguma coisa e foi se sentar em uma das poltronas que havia ali.

- Boa noite, Uchiha-san. – A mulher se aproximou dela.

Sakura estranhou.

- Boa noite.

- Estou aqui para ajuda-la, o Kage-san disse que a noiva precisa estar muito bem vestida. – Ela disse em uma leve pronuncia, avaliando as peças de roupa que ela usava.

Então agora ele havia assumido o lugar de Orochimaru.. Kage em?

Apenas concordou.

_Farsa._

E está farsa poderia ser até interessante.

Acompanhou a atendente pela extensa loja, recolhendo peças e mais peças de vestimentas para experimentar. Hora ou outra ela saía e pedia a opinião do rapaz que estava ali sentado, este apenas concordava com a cabeça.

Afinal, tudo parecia ficar bem nela.

- Sakura, escolha alguns Kimonos e Vestidos também. – Um leve sorriso passou-lhe pela face, enquanto assisti-a concordar e correr entre os cabides a procura.

Experimentou no mínimo três ou quatro até que o rapaz concordasse com um ou fim ela acabou saindo dali com algumas sacolas, precisando até da ajuda do mesmo para carrega-las.

Andaram em silêncio, seguindo rumo ao restaurante que o restante se encontrava.

- Você é Kage agora em.

Permaneceu em silêncio.

E ela se incomodou.

- Porquê disse a vendedora que éramos noivos?

- Assim a noticia se espalha logo entretanto teremos uma cerimônia, pode ficar tranqüila, preciso te apresentar formalmente. – Sakura corou.

Pelo que lhe parecia não iria ser difícil fingir ser noiva dele, afinal eles já haviam namorado por algum tempo antes da terrível briga que os levou a tal separação mas iria ser divertido, não é todo mundo que pode namorar um Kage, gostoso e muito bom de cama, né?

Ela sorriu para ele rapidamente antes de entrarem no restaurante.

Os olhos esmeralda tomaram um brilho diferente ao entrar naquele lugar, era realmente encantador e extremamente romântico.

O casal foi recebido logo assim na entrada, ofereceram-se até mesmo para guardar as coleção de sacolas durante o jantar, coisa que Sasuke não recusou e apenas entregou-as. Permaneceu mudo até serem designados a mesa, a melhor do lugar pelo que ela pode perceber. As pessoas que estavam jantando ali eram todas aparentemente providas de bens matérias e deveriam possuir algum cargo importante ou apenas dinheiro.

Percebeu os olhares curiosos sobre os dois e alguns comentários e cochichos que podiam até ser decifrados por ela, entretanto dava para perceber que era deles que falavam.

Sentaram.

- Bem.. Onde está o resto do pessoal ?

- Não sei, queria jantar aqui hoje. – Olhava o Menu enquanto dizia. – O que quer ?

- Qualquer coisa...

- Sakura, pare de cerimônias. Escolha algo e eu vou pedir para nós. – Secou-a friamente.

Mais do que rápido ela selecionou alguma coisa do cardápio aleatoriamente, não estava acostumada a ir em locais assim apenas para um jantar ocasional. Mostrou a ele que logo pediu para os dois.

Ficaram encarando-se em silêncio.

Se ele queria fingir um relacionamento pelo menos teria que saber fingir direito coisa que ele não estava fazendo de jeito nenhum.

- Sasuke... Se você quer fingir tente pelo menos parecer apaixonado. – Disse seriamente.

Ele olhou para os lados em silêncio as pessoas pareciam realmente estar reparando demais em sua vida, o que ela falou por mais bobo que parecesse era o que ele deveria tentar fazer. Já tinham namorado, porquê não agir como antes? Bom que ele a provocava para ver até que ponto ela iria agüentar tudo aquilo.

Virou-se para encara-la mais uma vez naquela noite, um leve sorriso como aqueles que ele lhe dava durante as noites e dias que passaram juntos.

Tocou sua mão carinhosamente.

- Claro, meu _amor_. - A palavra saiu de seus lábios de forma diferente.

Ela lhe devolveu o sorriso.

Arriscado?

_Talvez._

Mas ela sabia o risco que estava correndo. Era quase um jogo, não? Um jogo em que ela saberia se virar muito bem.

* * *

**N/A: **Gostaria de agradecer ao Edu por me ajudar com esta personalidade do Sasuke.

Para quem já havia lido a primeira versão da história e gostado: Desculpem mas precisei de modificar algumas coisas para tornar a história um pouco mais interessante mas o tema central é o mesmo e pretendo continuar a história com base naquela versão.

ENTÃO.. Se você gostou, amou, odiou, achou legalzinho, razoavel ou outras opções, deixe uma review para fazer uma pobre autora feliz. ):  
Sem Review eu não vou continuar, vou ficar meio sem graça. ): QS

Obrigada! *-* 3


	2. Dear God

** FELIZ PÁSCOA PRA TODO MUNDO, que vocês ganhem muitos ovinhos de chocolates e não engordem e muito menos tenham espinhas. Comam muito chocolate por mim. q s2**

**_MEU DEUS, DESCULPA. HUSAHUSSA Eu colocando a fic aqui de novo, mas é que eu fico com vergonha, as vezes leio as reviews antes e talz.. Então ME DESCULPEM PELOS ERROS, é que atualmente eu escrevo correndo, ai as vezes me enrolo um pouco a Akane tinha me mandado corrigir mas eu enrolei tanto e esqueci, desculpem mesmo! Prometo que quando eu tiver um pouco de tempo vou vir e vou corrigir todos. s2_**

Meus agradecimentos a Akane, que como sempre me ajudou com algumas coisas e leu a fanfic antes de todos e disse seu 'Ok.' ;)

POVO, A FIC ORIGINAL É MINHA! EU ESCREVI E ESTOU REFORMANDO ELA, CHAMAVA CEREJEIRA TAMBÉM. Não estou traduzindo não, foi tudo criação minha e tal, ok? Só para esclarecer. s2s2

**Desculpe a demora, anjos. Postarei a fic no dia 18/05 PERDÃO PELA DEMORA, Problemas em casa. E ATENÇÃO A FANFIC PASSARA DE 'T' PARA 'M'**

**IMPORTANTE: Vocês querem Hentai? ;)** **Preciso saber em.. Mandei Reviews se dizendo se sim, não, talvez, quem sabe, sempre, nunca e tudo mais. Tudo para agradar vocês. s2**

* * *

**Dear God, the only thing I ask of you is **  
** to hold her when I'm not around, **  
** when I'm much too far away **  
** We all need that person who can be true to you**

** But I left her when I found her**  
** And now I wish I'd stayed **  
** Cause I'm lonely and I'm tired **  
** I'm missing you again oh no **

** Once Again.  
**  
_Dear God - Avenged Sevenfold.  
_

* * *

O kimono rosado lhe caíra muito bem, adaptava-se as belas curvas de seu corpo destacando-as ainda mais.

Sakura virou-se na frente do espelho mais uma vez.

Era o décimo traje que experimentava naquele dia, não acreditava que havia ganhado todas aquelas roupas de presente do Uchiha. Algumas poucas sacolas haviam sido compradas na noite anterior porém a maior parte daquelas sobre a cama havia chegado naquela manhã, coisas que o próprio Uchiha fizera questão de escolher, pelo menos era o que vinha escrito em um cartão que estava dentro de uma das sacolas.

Andou de volta até a nova coleção de sacolas que havia adquirido, entre elas sacolas de lojas variadas desde trajes de festas até trajes íntimos que Sasuke havia a forçado a comprar chantageando-a na frente das vendedoras, tirando aqueles outros que havia apenas pagado e provavelmente alguma oferecida deveria ter experimentado para ele.

Inclinou-se curiosa sobre uma das sacolas decoradas, com um lindo nome escrito sobre sua lateral em letras elegantes e cursivas. A sacola era tão bonitinha.. Retirou uma pequena calcinha de coloração vermelha dali de dentro, está vinha acompanhada apenas de uma cinta-liga, procurou um pouco mais. _Nada_de sutiã.

Porquê mesmo que ela havia deixado ele escolher?

Vergonha?

_Burra._

Mas olhando bem ela era até bonitinha. Nunca havia se imaginado utilizando algo como aquilo, uma calcinha tão pequena e provocante.

Olhou para os lados, não havia ninguém em seu quarto mesmo.

Sasuke havia saído para uma reunião importante e não deveria chegar tão cedo. Os criados da mansão estavam ocupados com seus afazeres e o Hebi deveria estar treinando em algum lugar por ali. E além do mais, quem ousaria adentrar os aposentos do grande kage?

Resolveu arriscar.

O kimono não demorou a descer pela pele alva, escorregando até o chão aonde ela o pegou com cuidado e colocou-o sobre a cama. O mesmo foi feito com as peças intimas que trajava e logo estava vestida com a calcinha.

Olhou-se no espelho. Aquilo parecia ser ainda menor em seu corpo.

Virou-se de costas para o espelho, observando a parte traseira da peça. Envergonhou-se por um instante. Aquilo estava completamente enterrado em sua bunda, não escondia nada. E quando ela dizia nada, era **NADA** mesmo.  
Correu até o restante das várias sacolas de lingerie, observando seus conteúdos, virando-os sobre a cama extensa.

Ao fim, assustou-se com a quantidade que ele havia escolhido e comprado para si. Inclinou-se para buscar alguma que _não_fosse fio-dental.

- Pelo visto gostou dos presentes. – Reconheceu a voz de imediato, o corpo ficou rígido.

A rosada virou-se com pressa, o braço direito tampando lhe o busto. A face se enterrando em vergonha, estava parecendo um pimentão. O olhar dele correu pelo seu corpo, admirando a futura esposa apenas com o traje intimo.

- SASUKE! – Gritou com certa vergonha. – Não.. estava em reunião? – Perguntou enquanto a mão livre tateava a cama em busca de alguma coisa que pudesse lhe esconder.

- Sim, porém acabou mais cedo do que eu esperava. – Kusanagi foi colocada de lado, enquanto o homem cruzava seus braços.

O olhar escuro viajando sobre seu corpo, analisando e apreciando cada pedacinho de sua pele exposta e apenas deliciando-se com suas próprias lembranças das partes que ela insistia em esconder dele.

- Vire-se. – A voz saiu rouca.

- Por que? Já te vi tanto assim. – Aproximou-se com rapidez, passando seus braços em torno da cintura da rosada, puxando-a contra si, apertando o frágil corpo entre seus braços.

- Quando namorávamos, Sasuke. – Ela disse movendo-se um pouco contra ele, não podia empurra-lo afinal estava se cobrindo. - E ainda assim era um namoro escondido.

- Mas era namoro e agora somos mais que isso, posso ver novamente. – Sorriu da maneira mais falsa possível, adorando a expressão de pavor que agora decorava a face angelical.

- VIRE-SE. – Gritou corando ainda mais, se é que era possível.

- Certo.. – Cedeu por fim, odiava gritaria. - Mas antes, quero que experimente algo. – Soltou o corpo delicado, fazendo-a cair sentada sobre a cama.

- Não vou experimentar essas calcinhas.

- Não precisa, não quero vê-las.. agora. – Completou de maneira séria.

Caminhou até o closet, pegando uma caixa que havia escondido mais cedo e assim que saiu de lá caminhou até ela estendendo-lhe o presente.

- O que?

- Um presente para você, gostaria que usasse hoje à noite.

- Ah. – Ela sorriu de maneira doce.

Aquele sorriso que Sasuke não via de maneira tão verdadeira há tanto tempo, ultimamente ela apenas sorria para fingir ou ironicamente entrando no jogo dele.

As mãos pequenas trabalharam abrindo seu embrulho delicado enquanto Sasuke se sentava ao lado dela na cama, observando a garota curiosa.

Sakura pegou o vestido e estendeu-o diante de si, observando-o. Era realmente lindo, preto e tomara que caia com um laço lateral logo abaixo do busto seu único problema era o tamanho.

- Hoje, vamos a um encontro importante, quero que use isso.

- É muito curto para um _encontro importante_.

- Não importa, Sakura. O importante é ser bonito e é.

Ela engoliu o seco.

_Tudo bem Sakura, é apenas um vestido. _Sua inner a ajudou a refletir._  
_

* * *

Era a quinta vez que batia na porta, se ela não estivesse reclamando a uma altura boa para que ele ouvisse iria começar a se preocupar achando que a menina pudesse ter desmaiado dentro do banheiro de sua suíte.

- Sakura. – Bateu mais uma vez. – Vamos, não posso me atrasar.

- Não vou! Pode ir sem mim. – Ouviu-a gritar lá de dentro.

O Uchiha estava começando a ficar nervoso, quase nunca ficava em tal estado com ela mas depois de tanta enrolação para ela dizer que não ia.  
A mão se fechou sobre a maçaneta da porta, forçando-a um pouco, pressionou o corpo contra a porta, empurrando-a com certa força e abrindo-a em seguida.

A rosada, que estava sentada sobre a beira da banheira com uma toalha enrolada em seu corpo e a mesma calcinha que havia experimentado mais cedo, ergueu os olhos para encara-lo.

Sasuke aproximou-se pegando o vestido de tonalidade escura em cima da bancada de sua pia dupla, abaixando-se para ficar da altura dela.

- Não posso me atrasar, estou tentando ser paciente contigo. Eu te salvei, você me deve isso.

Sakura encarou-o.

Ele tinha razão.. Ela devia pelo menos isso a ele, afinal, um jantar de negócios.. Era um dos motivos pelo qual estava fingindo;

Passou os pés para dentro do tecido quando este o estendeu aberto para ela, ergueu-se com sua ajuda e ele puxou o vestido pelas curvas de seu corpo, as mãos roçando junto ao tecido contra sua pele lentamente, pousando-o sobre os ombros e fechando a roupa.

Os fios rosados, enrolavam-se em suas pontas quando foram soltos pelos dedos delicados, caindo sobre as costas e o busto, dando um look ainda mais bonito e um ar encantadora a rosada.

Uau, ela estava linda.

E se pudesse esfregaria isso na cara daquela ruiva escrota que dormia a alguns quartos dali. S

Sasuke correu seus olhos por cada detalhe do vestido, dos mais indecentes aos mais simples e sorriu.

Aquele sorriso único, diferente dos outros que ele costumava dar, pela primeira vez ela viu um sorriso positivo e sincero.

- Hn. - O som que saiu dos lábios dele enquanto deliciava-se com a sua visão.

"_Está linda._" Devia ser o que ele queria dizer, afinal, até ela estava se achando bonita..

* * *

A fila estava gigantesca, o olhar esverdeado focou-se nos trajes extremamente elegantes das pessoas que aguardavam e aos poucos passavam pela porta negra.

Mesmo estando um pouco afastados ela já podia ouvir os sussurros e gritinhos vindos das pessoas na fila, principalmente das mulheres e alguns homens. Estavam falando de Sasuke, claro. O moreno que se vestira de maneira tão normal aquela noite porém que de tal forma despertava uma enorme atenção.

Caminhavam lado a lado, os dedos entrelaçados como ele havia feito logo no inicio de sua caminhada, apertando a mão da jovem e dizendo-lhe mais uma vez 'temos que ser convincentes.' Porém ela sabia que era apenas _mais uma_desculpa.

E ela gostava dessa desculpa.

Sasuke passou na frente de toda a fila, a expressão fria sobre sua face como de costume. Apenas cumprimentou o segurança antes de entrarem no lugar, a música estava extremamente alta, a escuridão tomando conta do pequeno corredor até chegarem a uma enorme pista. Sakura observou boquiaberta, o lugar era enorme e chique. Parecia mais uma boate de gente rica.

- Sasuke.. Você disse que tinha uma reunião. – Ergueu-se falando próximo ao ouvido dele.

- E tenho, mas é no segundo andar. – Abaixou-se sussurrando contra a pele de seu pescoço causando arrepios na menina.

Olhou para os lados, ao ouvir os gritinhos furiosos de algumas garotas que haviam acompanhado a entrada do Kage. Sorriu para elas com certa ironia antes de ser puxada pelo 'noivo' em direção a uma escada que havia ali.

Tinha gostado daquilo.. Despertar inveja nos outros, hm?

_Que feio, Sakura. Feio porém realmente empolgante._A Inner refletiu.

O olhar dela se deparou mais uma vez com um corredor enorme, porém este totalmente iluminado e sem muitos barulhos, haviam diversas portas por ali, deveriam ser salas para reuniões. Sasuke a guiou até uma delas, abrindo a porta com um sorriso discreto em sua face, chamando a atenção logo dos dois casais ali presentes.

- Senhores. – Balançou a cabeça em um breve sinal de educação.

Sakura adentrou o recinto, apenas seguindo o moreno, o fraco sorriso lhe decorava os lábios avermelhados. O olhar voou sobre os presentes, reconhecendo-os como representantes de outras vilas, próximas ao som.

- Sua noiva? – Um dos homens questionou.

Ele apenas concordou, guiando-a a se sentar.

- Então, mais alguma coisa que gostaria de discutir antes de assinarmos?

A rosada se distraiu, porque eles haviam vindo fechar um acordo em um lugar como aquele?

Os orbes correram para as acompanhantes dos outros dois homens, elas sorriam o tempo todo pareciam mais terem sido pagas para estar ali.

Virou os olhos observando Sasuke assinar um dos papéis e passa-lo ao próximo. Ela sorria fingindo estar entendendo tudo ou ao menos prestando atenção, não estava interessada.  
Concordava, sorria, ria de qualquer coisa e logo arregalava sua face, virando-a para encarar o Uchiha.

A mão macia correndo-lhe a coxa, os dedos passando por cima do tecido de seu vestido curto e logo levando-o consigo para tocar a pele quente. A expressão do Uchiha era apenas de divertimento, continuando a rir de algumas coisas que os companheiros falavam enquanto dedilhava a coxa de sua noiva, avançando com seus dedos para a parte interna desta, apertando-a.

A doce sensação.. A doce tortura psicológica.

A rosada gemeu baixo pela provocação.

O grupo voltou-se a ela, a face corando-se enquanto aquele homem idiota e extremamente sexy olhava para ela com uma expressão divertida, enquanto os outros deviam estar se perguntando o porquê da mulher gemer.

- Desculpem.. Estou ansiosa.. Bem, a festa lá em baixo parece ser.. animada. – Sorriu da maneira mais falsa possível, desejava matar ele por dentro.

- Ah, sim. Logo vamos descer. – Um dos homens da vila da nevoa sorriu, entrelaçando seus dedos aos da mulher ruiva.

Oh não.

_Oh sim._

Ajeitou seu corpo, fazendo o possível para fechar ao máximo suas pernas para que nenhuma mão boba ousasse passar por entre estas.

Alguns segundos se passaram e ele não fizera nada após retirar sua mão das pernas cremosas. Ela suspirou aliviada antes de apertar a mesa com força, quando o Uchiha correu as pontas de seus dedos pelas nádegas dela, deslizando-os para baixo.

Os orbes se fecharam lentamente, as vozes entrando em sua cabeça enquanto ela consequentemente relaxava as pernas dado passagem aos dedos deste que deslizaram pelo tecido de sua calcinha lentamente, repetindo seus movimentos.

- Vamos descer então? – Um dos homens perguntou.

- Podem ir, eu e Sakura temos alguns assuntos a discutir ainda. – Ele respondeu, direcionando seu olhar a mulher ao seu lado, que apenas balançou a cabeça, encostando sua testa ao ombro do Uchiha.

Depediram-se e saíram em certa empolgação, talvez fossem para a tal festa.

Mas quem iria se importar agora?

Em questão de segundos o moreno puxou-a para cima de seu colo, forçando-a a entrelaçar suas pernas em torno do corpo dele, a mão apretando-lhe a bunda enquanto a outra permanecia apenas a provocar-lhe com o dedo, em uma simples caricia.

- O que você tem na cabeça ? – Ela conseguiu falar, inclinando seu pescoço para o lado.

Ele atacou-a, mordiscando-a ali, arrancando mais um gemido da mulher sentada sobre si.

- Não gostou ? Ah, parecia estar adorando.. – Sussurrou contra a pele de seu pescoço lentamente.

O dedo puxando lentamente o tecido fino de sua calcinha..

Sakura abriu os olhos com pressa, empurrando-o e erguendo-se de seu colo, ajeitando o vestido com pressa.

Ele riu de maneira maliciosa, levantando-se.

- Ora, seu..

Avançou sobre a rosada encostando-a contra a parede, seu corpo comprimindo o dela contra o local gélido. Prendeu-a entre seus braços, não havia como escapar daquilo.

- Você quer.

- Como sempre, dizendo coisas que acha que são verdadeiras. – Reuniu todas as suas forças para empurra-lo.

Afastou-se, encarando-a com o sorriso que nunca morria.

- Vamos ver.

* * *

Virou-se na cama algumas vezes.

..

_Hn._

..

Os orbes esverdeados abriram-se, fechando-se algumas vezes para que a visão tomasse um foco.

Avistou a extensa parede feita de vidro que lhe dava ampla visão dos arredores do lugar, a lua ainda pairava sobre o céu claro e sem nuvens. Virou-se mais uma vez, iria aproveitar a bela noite e descansar mais um pouco.

Uma mão macia, porém um pouco maior que a sua própria afagou lhe os fios rosados de seu sedoso e brilhante cabelo, as caricias estavam tão boas que ela não conseguia nem pensar em abrir os olhos e estragar as mesmas. Aguardou um instante, o sorriso formando-se entre seus lábios enquanto ela sentia a doce respiração quente tocar-lhe a nuca, fazendo-lhe cocegas.

Abriu os olhos.

Não se lembrava de dormir acompanhada de alguém.

Não se lembrava _destas_ mãos tocando-a carinhosamente ou _desta_respiração em seu pescoço.

Virou-se pela terceira vez em menos de cinco minutos. Os olhos encontraram os orbes ônix e profundos do rapaz enquanto ele demonstrava um sorriso, daqueles únicos que apenas ele mesmo poderia dar, aquele mesmo sorriso que ela adorava receber enquanto eles estavam juntos.

- O que faz aqui?

Sasuke deslizou suas mãos pelo corpo escultural que a rosada possuía, prendendo-as em torno de sua cintura para puxar-lhe o corpo mais para perto do seu.

- Dormimos juntos, lembra-se? – A voz saiu como um sussurro e adentrou os ouvidos atentos.

Ele voltou a afagar seus cabelos enquanto ela ia se deixando levar pelas mesmas, fechando mais uma vez seus olhos. Não conseguia se lembrar da noite anterior, talvez fosse culpa do sakê.

Sakê?

Sim. Agora ela se lembrava. A voz ecoando em sua mente lhe dizendo que ela havia aceitado aquela proposta indecente.

* * *

_Estavam sentados, no bar da boate. Sasuke era mirado por todos daquele lugar, quase nunca era visto por ai em publico acompanhado, ainda mais por uma mulher desconhecida._

_- Que tal tomarmos uma dose de sakê? – Propôs com um sorriso divertido entre os lábios._

_- C-como? – Não tinha o costume de beber._

_- Sim, para as pessoas acharem que somos um casal feliz._

_- O que beber tem haver com isso? – Sussurrou, virando os olhos verdes de um lado para o outro._

_- Uma dose , Sakura. – Fugiu do assunto, afinal o interesse real era deixa-la um pouco_

_feliz._

_A rosada não respondeu, engolindo o seco. Avançou a mão destra entre os fios coloridos, jogando-os para trás. Os orbes escuros não puderam deixar de acompanhar o movimento calmamente com o olhar, ela ficava tão bonita assim. Assim e de qualquer outra forma, talvez não houvesse como ficar mais bonita._

_Ah.. Não._

_Havia sim._

_Completamente nua sobre sua cama. Ah, sim.. A língua correu sobre os lábios avermelhados e quentes, contornando-os em uma ação provocante que fez com que a face da rosada viesse a se corar._

_- Tens medo de ficar tonta ? – Inclinou a face para frente, sorrindo de maneira ainda mais provocante._

_Negou, sacudindo a face para os lados._

_- Me acompanha?_

_Sentiu-se pressionada, ele havia praticamente cercado-a, ela tinha que aceitar para pelo menos fingir com ele. Ou talvez fosse apenas algo em que gostaria de acreditar, já que na verdade preferia ter uma desculpa para escapar das coisas que passavam pela mente da menina, das coisas que ela desejava fazer aquela noite, porém não queria admitir._

_- Peça._

Desde quando Haruno Sakura ia se deixar vencer por ele?

Ah, ele estava a subestimando.. Mas ia pagar.. logo.

* * *

- O que nós fizemos ontem à noite? – A voz ecoou no quarto.

Sasuke contorceu sua face em uma falsa expressão de pura tristeza.

- Amor. – Mentira. – Como não se lembra? Estava tão linda gemendo meu nome.

O moreno sussurrou aproximando sua face da face assustada dela. A mente não processava a fala anterior e muito menos a aproximação dele, não conseguia se mover, seus olhos correram para focar os lábios atrativos e principalmente que pareciam chamá-la. Sentiu a respiração próxima a sua, a mão tocando a face dela aos poucos enquanto este colava os lábios aos dela em um beijo lento e calmo que demorou a ser correspondido por ela.

Os olhos esverdeados se fecharam enquanto a rosada separava seus lábios dando passagem a língua aflita dele. Aos poucos ela passava a roçar a própria a dele, entrando em um certo joguinho que faziam com ambas.

Demorou pouco até sua mente processar o que acontecia realmente.

Ou muito para ela.

Separou os lábiios dos dele com certa pressa empurrando-o um pouco para trás, não com muita força, apenas o suficiente para que ele viesse a soltá-la.

- Não.. Pode ser verdade.

- Não questione, ontem você disse que sentiu falta. – Porém isso sim era verdade._  
_  
- Do que?

- Dos nossos dias juntos, os encontros escondidos e o romance proibido.

Permaneceu imóvel, ela realmente devia ter dito, afinal era a verdade.

- Você.. – Ele começou, os dedos longos entrelaçando-se aos fios rosados, acariciando as mechas macias.

Sakura tremeu, adorava a sensação do toque em seus cabelos.

- Sente.. – Sasuke inclinou sua face sobre a dela mais uma vez, roçou os lábios aos dela de maneira delicada.

Os orbes verdes se fechavam mais uma vez, rendendo-se novamente aos braços dele.

- Falta! – Fechou os lábios sobre o lábio inferior dela, envolvendo-o ali e puxando-o lentamente.

Sim, ela queria gritar que sim mas não podia, algo mais forte a segurava. As lembranças lhe correram a mente como se estivesse em um filme, naqueles filmes em que alguém está se segurando a vida por apenas um fio..

Os beijos, abraços, declarações e promessas.

Promessas que não haviam sido compridas.

Aos poucos os olhos iam marejando-se, cobrindo pelas lagrimas enquanto enterrava a face contra seu peito, arranhando a pele nua de seu peito.

- Não chore, flor. – Os dedos entrelaçando-se com os fios rosados mais uma vez.

- Você me abandonou por..

- Tive meus motivos. – Ele não deixo-a completar.

- Porquê me trouxe para cá? – Perguntou, a voz era seca.

O Uchiha parou o que fazia, sentando-se.

- Preferia ficar só? Sou seu noivo. - Acariciou a face rosada.

- Salvador, apenas. - Completou, tornando o semblante sempre angelical, duro como pedra;

- Noivo, iremos nos casar. - Divertia-se com tais pontos.

- Contra a minha vontade? Isso não é casamento.

- Não ira fazer contra a sua vontade. Você quer . Você almeja isso. - Tornou-se sério, encarando-a.

- Não mais.

- Você me ama.

- Não mais! Eu já disse. - Moveu-se sobre a cama afastando-se dele, chegando a sentar a beira da mesma.

- Palavras tolas.

- Foram às mesmas usadas por você há algum tempo atrás. - Virou-se, encarando-o.

- Palavras são apenas palavras, não podem provar o que realmente sente, afinal, você mente.

- Você..

- Você está comigo agora.

- Como ousa.. - O olhar esverdeado se estreitou.

- Acredite, mais cedo ou mais tarde saberás o porquê.

- De?

- De me amar tanto.

- Está brincando comigo ?

- Isto tudo trata-se de um jogo, querida. O mesmo que eu irei ganhar no final.

- E qual é o premio ?

- Você. - Puxou-a pelos braços de volta para a cama, derrubando-a sobre a mesma.

O corpo se aqueceu completamente quando ele foi para cima dela. O olhar penetrante permanecia fixo ao seu, os orbes esverdeados que ele adorava observar enquanto estavam juntos e até mesmo enquanto estavam separados.

Os dedos avançaram tocando a lateral de sua face, a face que ele imaginava e tinha em sua mente durantes todas as manhãs. Aos poucos foi aproximando o rosto ao dela, os lábios se encostaram e se roçaram por um instante e ele depositou um beijo ali, um doce e magnifico beijo.

Correspondeu-o.

Os lábios quentes avançaram contra os seus, a língua ágil movendo-se e enroscando-a a dela. As lágrimas corriam livremente sobre as maçãs do rosto da rosada.

_1 x 0 para o Uchiha.. Ou talvez.. não._

* * *

**Perdão coisas lindas da minha vida, demorei muito, né? É que eu tinha prometido a mim mesma de que só postaria o próximo capitulo quando uma autora daqui colocasse o segundo capitulo dela. QQQSSS**

**Depois eu comecei meu cursinho e as coisas andam um pouco corridas, eu espero de coração que vocês gostem desse capitulo, eu adorei, claro.**  
**Me senti até inspirada em escrever esses dias principalmente depois de ler as reviews de vocês. *-***

**Eu queria MUITO ter tempo para responder cada um, mas de um modo geral o pessoal teve dúvidas em relação ao relacionamento do Sasuke e da Sakura, só para tranqüilizar vocês.. Tudo vai ser explicado com calma.. Se eu for contando perde toda a graça. QQ**

**Prometo responder a vocês todos com calma.**

**Sugestões e criticas são bem vindas, não me xinguem muito, ok ?**  
**E obrigada mesmo por lerem e principalmente por deixarem alguma coisinha pra mim. s222**

_AH, SE GOSTOU NÃO DEMORE PRA CLICAR NO LIIIIIIIIIINDO BUTÃOZINHO AQUI EMBAIXO EM. SE NÃO, NÃO CONTINUO A FIC. è_e_

_**E estou postando como T hoje só para avisar que vou mudar a Fanfic pra M, dependendo da resposta de vocês. REFORÇANDO, IMPORTANTE: Vocês querem Hentai? **_**_Sim? Não? Talvez? Quem sabe? Tanto Faz? ): Desabafe comigo e diga o que quer!_**

s2


End file.
